


How far are you willing to go, Michael?

by Marittimo



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: "No one has to get hurt, Michael." David's gentle voice brought Michael's focus back to him, and Michael wanted to believe him, he really did."Just come home with us." David held out his hand in offering, and Michael was tempted to take it. He was so tired of fighting them, fightinghim.
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. Just surrender and it won't hurt at all

"Nanook!" Sam exclaimed after they finished barricading themselves inside the house. "He's still out there." He realized with horror, and ran towards the door, determined to go save his dog.  
Michael reached him right before he headed out without thinking twice. "It's not safe to go out there, I won't let you."  
"I'm not leaving him!" Sam countered, stubborn.  
Michael sighed, resigned. He knew there was only one way to stop his brother from his suicide mission. "Stay here, I'll go get him."

After he took the first step outside and no one had attacked him yet, Michael relaxed. The Sun had only just set after all, and he just had to walk- or better, _run_ \- to the fence, release Nanook, and go back inside. He could make it easily, no need to be so worried.

He kept his guard up and finally reached the damn dog. Knelt down on the ground, Michael was just about to untangle his leash when he heard movement above him.

"Michael." A familiar voice called for him, and when Michael looked up he saw David standing right in front of him, those sad blue eyes staring right into his soul.  
"David, I-" There were so many things Michael wanted to say, but words eluded him. His pack leader stood before him and Michael had no excuses for what he did nor words to beg for his forgiveness. So he just kept eye contact, hoping David could see for himself how devasted Michael was, how guilty he felt for the death of his brother and his betrayal.

Still tied up next to him, Nanook had started to growl low and menacing, his fangs showing, and it distracted Michael from the blond if only for a moment.  
"Can I let him go?" He asked, looking back up at David pleadingly. "He won't bite you."  
"Go ahead." David said, nodding.  
Michael looked down again and focused on undoing the knot of his leash. As soon as Nanook was free he ran towards the house, but not before barking menacingly at them once more.

As he followed Nanook with his eyes, Michael noticed that the rest of the boys stood all around him, towering him and preventing him from leaving.  
That's when Michael noticed they were all there, even- "Marko..." Michael whispered. _'Thank God he's okay.'_  
"I'm so sorry I let them hurt you, I should never have led them to you." He confessed, guilt plain in his voice. "Are you okay now?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Marko looked down at him, the most serious Michael had ever seen him. "I am now that I'm about to get my revenge." He assured Michael as he stared towards the house, his eyes already fixed on those self-proclaimed hunters.  
Michael looked back towards the house too, where the Frog brothers were trying to force Sam inside as he kept screaming his name, telling him to get back in the house.

"No one has to get hurt, Michael." David's gentle voice brought Michael's focus back to him, and Michael wanted to believe him, he really did.  
"Just come home with us." David held out his hand in offering, and Michael was tempted to take it. He was so tired of fighting them, fighting _him_.

Sam's voice came from behind him, louder this time. "Mike, what are you doing? Come back in!"  
But Michael didn't turn around, his eyes still fixed on David's, trying to find out whether he could trust him or not.

"What about Sam?" He asked, resigned to his own fate already.  
"We don't wanna kill him, Michael. We don't wanna kill any of them." David assured him. "But we will if we have to. It's your choice to make."  
"If I come with you willingly..." Michael offered, and David nodded. "We'll leave them alone. I promise you that, you have my word."

"Even Star?" He asked in disbelief. All he did was to save her, to set her free, and now David was ready to let her leave only to get him back?  
"I'll let her go." He assured Michael. "She never was one of us after all. Not like you are."

They would take him back after all he'd done and wouldn't hurt his family nor Star... It seemed too easy, far too perfect to be true.  
_'He doesn't care about me, he just wants to kill me. He'll do it as soon as I agree to go with him._ He realized. _'But if he'll really leave them alone then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.'_ Michael thought, not even considering the possibility that David might not keep his word. Michael trusted him too much to entertain that thought.

"If I really wanted to, I'd have killed you already." David's voice sounded hurt as he spoke. "Nothing is stopping me right now, you must realize it."

David knelt down beside him and cupped Michael's face, his other hand running through his hair. "And I do care about you, Michael. More than you think." His voice was sweet, and made Michael long for his touch even more.  
Michael pondered on his words for a moment, then looked back up into David's eyes.

There was genuine emotion in them, Michael was sure of it.  
Friendship, affection even, and at that moment Michael's decision was made.

He crawled closer to David and held him tight, burying his head in the crook of the blond's neck.  
"Let's go, then. Bring me home, David."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Queen's Hammer To Fall


	2. I trust you (What are you willing to lose?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael must prove himself worthy once more, but he'll soon discover that the second time around you don't just jump from a bridge.

They were back at the hotel now, and it was just him and David.

They were in a different place this time, and Michael had never been there before. It looked more cave than it did hotel and Michael stood in the middle of that empty space while David circled around him.

Michael was uneasy, he knew he'd have to prove himself again in David's eyes after his betrayal and was scared of what was waiting for him. What would David have him do this time? Would he be able to prove himself worthy once again?

"Do you trust me, Michael?" David's voice was low as he spoke, but it still echoed on the walls. "Yes." Michael answered without hesitating. He didn't have to think about it twice, he trusted David with his life.  
"With your life, really?" Michael was still creeped out by the fact that David could hear his thoughts, but at least this way he'd know he was being honest. "Yes." Michael answered again, looking up at David with questioning eyes.

David smiled, but there was an unmistakable spark of evil in his gaze. "Then you won't mind proving it to me, will you?" He asked and with that, David handed him a knife.

Michael didn't like knives. David on the other hand adored them, always carried one with him, and liked to always fidget with them just to show off.  
Despite his aversions for knives, Michael could spend hours admiring David handling them, watching as the blade never came close enough to cut the skin, but just barely.

"Slash your veins for me." David ordered him, coming closer to whisper it into his ears.  
 _'He just wants to see if I trust to bleed in front of him. Ok, I can do this.'_ Michael thought, trying to calm his quickening beating heart.

Michael took a deep breath and placed the blade on top of his wrist. "Not like that, no." David said, shaking his head.  
"What do you mean?" Michael looked up at him, confused. "Inner arm, elbow to wrist." David instructed him. "Go deep."

Realization hit him like a punch. _'This will kill me...'_  
"Is there a problem, Michael?" His voice was gentle and inviting even as David condemned him. "I thought you said you'd prove your loyalty, show how much you trusted me." David reminded him, furrowing his brows.

_'You said you didn't want to kill me, I trusted you! You said you cared about me...'_

"David..." Michael pleaded, walking towards him and seriously considering kneeling in front of him, beg him for mercy.  
 _'Please tell me you meant that, tell me you really care for me and I'll do it, I'll die for a single word of affection from you.'_

"No so willing to entrust me with your life anymore, are you Michael?" David asked instead, and his gloating was breaking Michael's heart. "Take your time. I can wait."

"Don't let me die." Michael pleaded, feeling tears forming in the corner of his eyes. _'I care so much about you, David... Don't break my heart.'_  
"I won't." David assured him, the mocking tone gone from his voice.  
Michael knew he had no warrant, no guarantee that David would keep his word, but he nodded anyway. "I trust you." He confessed, his voice trembling. "God help me, I trust you."

When Michael walked up to him and kissed David's lips with a desperate passion the blond didn't react, and that's when Michael realized that a life without David's affection wasn't worth living.  
If David didn't care if he lived or died then Michael had no reason to live anyway.

Resigned, Michael closed his eyes and brought the dagger to his arm. He took a deep breath and as the blade pressed into his skin he felt soft lips onto the back of his neck. No fangs, just a sweet, encouraging kiss.

His heart skipped a beat and Michael leaned into David's touch, a loving smile gracing his face one again.  
"Trust me..." David whispered into his ear, then went back to leaving kisses all over his neck.

That was all the persuasion Michael needed. He dragged the blade to his wrist and began to cut, immediately feeling his blood hot on his skin as it poured out copiously.

David made no attempt to tend to the wound, and Michael kept on bleeding.

"I'll die, David..." He pointed out, his voice faint. Oh, but what a sweet way to go, with David's lips on his skin.

"Only if I allow it." Was David's only answer.  
Michael felt himself losing balance and all went black in front of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Jovanotti's Mi fido di te


End file.
